Zastój
by olanaj
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Stasis".   Ciekawe spojrzenie na Regulusa, jego relacje z Syriuszem i nie tylko. Odrobinę brutalne.


Autor: cupid-painted-blind  
>Oryginał: .nets/4299228/1/bStasis_b  
>Tłumaczenie: Kallisto<br>Zgoda: jest  
>Beta: Issay<p>

**Zastój**

Oto, gdzie zaczyna się ta historia:

Ciemna, pusta droga pośród bezgwiezdnej, upalnej nocy.Właśnie tutaj Regulus pierwszy raz dowiaduje się, czym jest nienawiść.

Nie jest ślepy; dobrze wie, gdzie i z kim nocami znika Syriusz. A Syriusz z kolei nie jest głupi; dobrze wie, że dziewczyna, którą od czasu do czasu pieprzy, jest pierwszą miłością Regulusa, prawdziwą i nieskalaną, uosobieniem perfekcji.

Teraz stoi na progu domu, czekając na powrót brata, a gdy ten się pojawia, pyta po prostu:

- Jesteś zadowolony?

- Nie - rzuca lekko Syriusz. - Ale co zrobić? Nie nastawiałem się na zbyt wiele, wszyscy wiedzą, że jest łatwa.

Nie jest, chce powiedzieć Regulus, nie jest, nie zrobiła - nie zrobiłaby -

Ale nigdy nie znał jej dobrze. Rozmawiał z nią tylko dwa razy, zawsze przelotnie. Nie może udowodnić, że Syriusz się myli.

- Nie wiedziałeś?

- Idź do diabła, Syriuszu - szepcze Regulus. - Idź do diabła.

(A więc to mają na myśli, gdy mówią o nienawiści, tę żarliwą złość, to palące uczucie z tyłu gardła, i oczu, i w piersi, tę żółć na języku, kwaśny smak _wstydu_ - jesteś głupcem, naiwniakiem, który nie umie nawet porządnie _obrazić _tego, kogo nienawidzi; to mają na myśli, tak się to czuje.)

Stoi nieruchomo jeszcze długo po tym, jak Syriusz wchodzi do domu, i wpatruje się w swoje stopy.

I też to robi, częściowo ze złości, częściowo ze złośliwości, i stara się nie myśleć, że tak naprawdę zadowala się brudnymi resztkami po bracie. Zastanawia się, czy ona zna jego imię, albo wie, ile ma lat (trzynaście, tak, trzynaście i on wie, że to znacznie za wcześnie, ale do diabła z tym, właśnie tak zachowywał się Syriusz, kiedy miał trzynaście lat, prawda?)

Ciągle jest piękna, piękna, i paskudna, i potworna, i jej też nienawidzi, ale to czyni wszystko –

Nie, nie łatwiejszym. Ale znośnym. Jakie to ma znaczenie, skoro jej nienawidzi? Po wszystkim odchodzi, a ona mamrocze, że z jego bratem było znacznie lepiej i -

I ciągle jest piękna, a to Syriusz jest potworem. Jak to się właściwie dzieje? Regulus robi coś głupiego, coś kretyńskiego, coś godnego potępienia, ale wtedy też - wtedy też pozostaje w cieniu. Nie potrafi nawet porządnie pieprzyć; Syriusz robił to lepiej, robił to gorzej, nawet jego porażki były bardziej spektakularne.

Regulus próbuje zniszczyć samego siebie. W tym jest jeszcze gorszy niż w pieprzeniu.

(Nie było nawet przyjemnie. To o to chodzi, kiedy ciągle gadają o seksie? Świat jest naprawdę dziwnym miejscem, myśli.)

Na dwa tygodnie przed początkiem czwartego roku rezygnuje z planu, by ustąpić w blasku chwały. Nie potrafi tego zrobić, po prostu nie jest - Nie jest wystarczająco odważny, wystarczająco zuchwały, wystarczająco pewny siebie, żeby zdobyć się na coś takiego.

Ma zaledwie czternaście lat. Czasami zastanawia się, jak zareagowałaby matka, gdyby opowiedział jej o Syriuszu i tej puszczalskiej mugolce z domu na końcu drogi. Pewnie nijak. Przestała wściekać się na Syriusza, przynajmniej za takie rzeczy. A potem zastanawia się, jak by zareagowała, gdyby powiedział, że to on spał z tą puszczalską mugolką z domu na końcu drogi. Pewnie by go zabiła.

Nie. Nie uwierzyłaby mu. Idealny, uroczy Regulus nigdy nie zrobiły czegoś takiego.

(_Tak naprawdę myślą, że żadna dziewczyna dobrowolnie nie przespałaby się z nijakim, nieciekawym Regulusem, kiedy jego fantastyczny starszy brat jest w pobliżu._)

Z całej siły uderza w ścianę hallu, zrzucając kilka skrzacich głów. Spadają na podłogę z niepokojącym, mokrym plaśnięciem. Mamie mówi, że zrobił to Syriusz, a ona mu wierzy. Krzyczy na drugiego syna, ale nie różni się to niczym od codziennych wrzasków.

Upadek roztrzaskał czaszkę jednego ze skrzatów. Najwyraźniej nałożone wcześniej zaklęcia konserwujące działają tylko na zewnątrz, bo odór jest przeraźliwy. Regulus odkopuje na bok tablicę pamiątkową, na której trzymała się głowa i długo, z chorobliwym zainteresowaniem, wpatruje się w nią.

Oto koszmar:

_Pokój jest ciemny, i duszny, i gorący, a na podłoże leży tablica z przymocowaną głową, i ta głowa to głowa dziewczyny z domu na końcu drogi, i jej mózg jest rozmazany na jego butach_.  
>Budzi się zlany potem, czując mdłości. Wmawia sobie, że widział swoją własną głowę, bo śnienie o tym, że zabiło się samego siebie i skopało się własne szczątki jest lepsze, niż sen o zabiciu jakiejś dziewczyny i kopaniu jej ciała.<p>

Ten sen powtarza się niemal każdej nocy aż do końca wakacji.

W Alice Callahan zakochuje się w połowie czwartego roku i nienawidzi się za to. Próbuje wmówić sobie, że Alice jest dokładnie taka, jak tamta dziewczyna z Grimmauld Place... Tylko że to nieprawda. Alice jest prefektem, jest urocza i słodka, i spotyka się z jakimś nieznanym mu chłopakiem. Kiedy Regulus potyka się na znikającym stopniu i spada ze schodów, rozsypując dookoła swoje książki, Alice jako jedyna mu pomaga.

- Ty musisz być bratem Syriusza Blacka - mówi, pomagając mu się podnieść. - Uważam, że jesteś od niego znacznie milszy.

I uśmiecha się, i on już jest zauroczony. Próbuje wymyślić jakąś błyskotliwą odpowiedź, ale zamiast tego mówi tylko:

- Zatem jesteś jedyną, która tak myśli.

I brzmi to tak, jakby się nad sobą użalał, tak żałośnie, tak nieprzyjemnie, że aż kuli się w sobie, a Alice marszczy brwi.

- Na pewno nie. Trzymaj się, co? Uważaj na znikające stopnie! - Śmieje się łagodnie, wchodząc po tych samych schodach, z których on przed chwilą spadł, a Regulus stoi i stoi, przeklinając własną głupotę.

Spóźnia się na eliksiry. Slughornowi mówi, że zapomniał czegoś z dormitorium.

Rabastan Lestrange pyta go, czy chciałby być kimś ważnym.

Wycieńczony i zagubiony, mówi, że wolałby być wypoczęty.

Rabastan nie odpowiada.

Ponownie spotyka Alice w bibliotece. Akurat uczy się transmutacji (zawsze był z niej najsłabszy, ZAWSZE), a w jego głowie wirują zaklęcia, i pytania, i Rabastan w Pokoju Wspólnym, mówiący, że szlamy nie mają prawa żyć w ich świecie, podobnie jak każdy, kto im pomaga.

Pyta go, czy potrzebuje pomocy, a on wpatruje się w nią pustym wzrokiem przez kilka sekund, nim w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę, że się odezwała.

- Nie - mamrocze, pamiętając, że najlepsza przyjaciółka Alice jest szlamą, a przecież Rabastan mówił, że...

- Poradzę sobie.

- W porządku - odpowiada. - Wiesz, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, zawsze możesz zapytać prefektów, od tego tu jesteśmy.

- Dlaczego w ogóle się przejmujesz? - pyta nagle, głupio, a ona przygląda mu się z troską.

- Szczerze? Nie przepadam za prefektami Slytherinu. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek miał problemy tylko dlatego, że im nie chce się robić tego, co do nich należy.

- Nie potrzebuję pomocy.

Brzmi to ostrzej, niż planował, ale Alice wydaje się nie zwracać uwagi.

(Zauważyła, myśli, na pewno zauważyła. I wie to, bo w jej oczach pojawia się ten sam chłód, który czasami widzi u Andy, gdy powie coś, co jej się nie podoba. Zniszczył wszystko. Po raz pierwszy, udało mu się zniszczyć samego siebie.)

(_A więc to mają na myśli, gdy mówią o nienawiści._)

Choć Alice go nie unika, nie próbuje już nawiązać kontaktu. On za to zachowuje się tak, jak każdy zauroczony chłopiec, obserwując ją, gdy wychodzi z pomieszczenia i niby przypadkowo wspominając o niej w rozmowie, w nadziei, że dowie się czegoś więcej. Nie śledzi jej, nie wypisuje anonimowych liścików, ale przed końcem roku wie już o niej prawie wszystko.

Wakacje przed piątym rokiem spędza, pisząc listy, których nigdy nie będzie miał odwagi wysłać, a wszystkie rozpoczyna tak samo:

„Miałaś rację co do mnie. Nie przyznałem się do tego, ale to prawda. Miałaś rację. Potrzebuję Twojej pomocy."

Wszystkie kończy „Kocham Cię", o najróżniejszych kształtach i wielkościach, a potem rwie je na kawałeczki i wyrzuca.

W te wakacje to naprawdę jego głowa wisi na tablicy. Nie potrafi powiedzieć, czy to dobrze, czy źle.

Trzy dni przed swoimi piętnastymi urodzinami jest świadkiem, jak Syriusz traci nad sobą panowanie i wybiega z domu, tym razem na zawsze. Regulus stoi w oknie i obserwuje, jak odchodzi, nie odwracając się, by pożegnać brata. Nie ma żadnej sceny rozstania. Nie ma ostatniego wyznania.

Kiedy przychodzi do niego Ojciec i oznajmia, że Syriusz nie jest już jednym z Blacków odpowiada, że zawsze o tym wiedział i że oczywiście zachowa się w tej sytuacji jak przystało na przykładnego syna.

Nie kłamie. To bawi go bardziej niż wszystko inne.

„Urocza z nas para", myśli z przekąsem. „Wspaniały przykład braterstwa."

Wie, że pewnego dnia dopisze do tej historii zakończenie. Pewnego dnia, okryty sławą bohater spotka tego zbuntowanego, i zmierzą się ze sobą, jak zawsze w takich historiach, i bohater zwycięży, bo bohaterowie zawsze zwyciężają. Pewnego dnia, porzuci bierność i stanie naprzeciwko Syriusza.

Koniec z ignorowaniem, i patrzeniem z góry, i usuwaniem się z drogi. Pewnego dnia, Syriusz zrozumie, że nie doceniał swojego braciszka.

Przed trzecią nad ranem budzi się zlany potem po raz drugi, śniąc ten sam, stary koszmar. Zastanawia się, co jest z nim nie w porządku.

Przed czwartą czterdzieści siedem skrzacia głowa spływa Tamizą. Wyciekająca z niej maź zanieczyszcza rzekę.

Alice Callahan chce pomóc mu wnieść walizkę do pociągu, ale on zatrzymuje ją i wyrywa kufer, upierając się, że zrobi to sam. Jest zaskoczona i trochę urażona, odsuwa się na bok, dodając, że nie może zawsze robić wszystkiego sam.

- Co ty o tym wiesz?

Słysząc to, zostawia go samego. Regulus próbuje wmówić sobie, że nie brak mu tej wścibskiej, małej dziwki, ale nawet w jego uszach brzmi to sztucznie. Alice nie jest dziwką, nie jest też wścibska, a jemu brakuje jej uśmiechu. Ale zanim zupełnie pogrąża się w narzekaniach w przedziale dzielonym z Severusem Snape'em i Delitą Parkinson, drzwi otwierają się i staje w nich Syriusz, z Remusem Lupinem i Peterem Pettigrew. Nagle w przedziale robi się jakby zimniej: Regulus omija wzrokiem brata i rzuca wyzywające spojrzenie Remusowi, podczas kiedy Severus wpatruje się w Syriusza, a Delita obserwuje całą scenę wyraźnie znudzona.

- To nasz przedział - rzuca przez zęby Syriusz.

- Nie możecie tak po prostu... - zaczyna Regulus.

- To nie powód do kłótni - wtrąca się Lupin. - Znajdziemy inny.

- Bzdura. - Delita przewraca oczami. - Miejsca starczy dla wszystkich.

Nikt nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu.

- No? Będziecie tak stać, z tym głupim wyrazem twarzy, czy usiądziecie?

Nieoczekiwanie, Syriusz odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi. Lupin i Pettiigrew idą za nim, posyłając Regulusowi ostatnie, szybkie spojrzenie przed zamknięciem drzwi. Delita odwraca się w jego stronę.

- Wiesz, nie możesz wiecznie pozwalać im na coś takiego. Prędzej czy później, będziesz musiał się postawić.

Ma rację. Nienawidzi jej, i Snape'a, i Rabastana, i Syriusza, i -

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, przenosi się na siedzenie po drugiej stronie i wpatruje w okno.

Rabastan ponownie pyta go, czy chciałby być kimś ważnym.

_Nie._

W okolicach marca po szkole roznosi się plotka, że Alica Callahan zaręczyła się ze swoim chłopakiem, prefektem, Frankiem jakimśtam. Regulus chciałby poczuć zaskoczenie, przerażenie, chciałby mieć złamane serce, ale czuje jedynie żal. Nauczył się rozumieć nienawiść. Dorósł do tego, by dostrzec, jak niszcząca może być, choć wciąż był na tyle młody, by myśleć, że może ją opanować.

Ma żal do niej o to, że nie starała się go zrozumieć i do siebie o to, że nie był milszy.

Rienna, siostra Delity, przychodzi do niego wieczorem tego dnia, kiedy dowiaduje się o zaręczynach Alice i mówi mu, że go kocha. Wyśmiewa ją.

- Kłamiesz. Mówisz, że jesteś zakochana tylko dlatego, że twoja matka chce cię wydać za Notta, a ja mam być twoim wybawcą. Ostatecznie, która kobieta wybrałaby dla swojej córki Notta zamiast Blacka? Nie ma mowy, Rienna. Nie będę się bawił w bohatera.

(Dopiero później dowiaduje się, że nie miała pojęcia o zaręczynach z Nottem.)

(Kiedy o tym słyszy, wybucha śmiechem.)

- Ty i ten twój brat, Syriusz.. Wiesz, nie różnicie się aż tak bardzo - któregoś dnia mówi mu Delita. - Obaj jesteście w gorącej wodzie kąpani, przesadzacie i dramatyzujecie. Wydaje wam się, że pozjadaliście wszystkie rozumy, no i czasami wam odbija.

Gdyby był inna osobą, gdyby miał inny charakter, pewnie by ją teraz uderzył. Zamiast tego, wpatruje się tylko w swój talerz i marzy, żeby dała mu spokój.

Nienawidzi Delity, nienawidzi jej protekcjonalnego tonu, nienawidzi jej okrucieństwa, maskowanego słodyczą, nienawidzi jej zimnego uśmiechu. Wie, że próbuje go rozdrażnić, rozwścieczyć, zranić, a wszystko za to, jak potraktował jej siostrę.

Gdyby był bohaterem, Delita powinna być przelotną miłostką, irytującą, dopóki rzeczywiście nie zakochałby się w niej. Ale w jej spojrzeniu nie ma skrywanej, nieodwzajemnionej miłości. Jest tylko niechęć.

Już otwiera usta, by się odciąć, by powiedzieć jej, że nie jest podobny do Syriusza, ale nagle uderza go, że jest - jest bardzo podobny do Syriusza - więc wstaje i odchodzi, ponieważ to ostatnia rzecz, jaką w tej sytuacji zrobiłby jego brat. To zachowawcze, tchórzliwe i po prostu głupie. I nienawidzi się za to. A kiedy dociera do klasy, przychodzi mu do głowy błyskotliwa odpowiedź na słowa Delity, ale jest już za późno. Niespodziewanie dociera do niego, że tak właśnie zawsze wygląda jego życie: robi coś impulsywnego, żałuje tego, a potem ucieka, zanim pojawia się rozwiązanie.

A potem uświadamia sobie, że to nie on jest bohaterem tej historii.

Siedem dni przed egzaminami kończącymi szkołę, Rabastan pyta go, czy chciałby być kimś ważnym.

Regulus mówi mu, że wolałby być kimś złym.

Rabastan uśmiecha się.

Oto zawiązanie akcji:

jego siedemnaste urodziny, ciemny pokój, spuszczone oczy, przygryziona warga. Jest żywym obrazem wstydu, żalu i porażki. I jest zbyt dumny, by się teraz wycofać. Ostatecznie, Ojciec zawsze mówił, że prawdziwy Black kończy to, co zaczął, a poza tym - sam wplątał się w to wszystko. Może się uratować, może też niczego nie zrobić.

_Ja, Regulus Arcturus Black, oddaję me życie i ślubuję posłuszeństwo..._

Myśli o Alice Callahan i na sekundę, na ułamek sekundy, tuż przed tym, jak jego usta układają się do wypowiedzenia: "Czarnemu Panu", ogarniają go wątpliwości.

(Myliła się co do mnie, myśli, bo myślała, że moją winę da się jeszcze odpokutować.)

A potem jest machnięcie różdżką i dziwny dźwięk, zanim pojawia się Znak, dziwnie zimny, tak zimny, że aż piecze, jak całkowite odsłonięcie się, jak porażka. Pasuje, zlewa się z jego ramieniem z jakąś dziwną elegancją, jakby od zawsze się tam znajdował. Regulus nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, nie drgnął. Ukłonił się, ucałował skraj szaty Czarnego Pana i odszedł, z uniesioną wysoko głową i wyprostowanymi plecami, jak na Blacka przystało.

W drzwiach zatrzymuje go Bellatriks, gratulując mu kłamstwem:

- Jesteś moim ulubionym kuzynem, wiesz?

Odpowiada spokojnym i chłodnym głosem, którego sam nie rozpoznaje:

- Jestem twoim _jedynym _kuzynem.

Zabija szlamę cztery dni później i odkrywa, że przyszło mu to znacznie łatwiej, niż się spodziewał. Dopiero, kiedy wraca do domu i w hallu mija rząd skrzacich głów, czuje, że jest mu niedobrze, a gdy widzi puste miejsce pomiędzy dwiema, myśli, że mógłby zwymiotować.  
>Rozpadająca się skrzacia głowa - stara się o tym nie myśleć - szlamowaty, samotny mężczyzna, który miał czelność ubliżyć Czarnemu Panu - spływająca Tamizą - <em>co z ciebie za potwór?<em>- kawałki mózgu na jego bucie -

Budzi się, zlany potem, a jego ramię pulsuje palącym bólem. Ponieważ jest jeszcze za młody, by się aportować, Regulusowi okazano wyrozumiałość i pozwolono nie pojawiać się na nadzwyczajnych zebraniach, ale Czarny Pan nie widzi powodu, dla którego miałby szczędzić mi bólu. Regulus, trzęsąc się i potykając, wybiega do hallu.

Ślad jego koszmaru - oderwana głowa - zniknął, ale Znak pozostał.

Walczy z nagłą i przeraźliwą ochotą, by się roześmiać.

Podczas lekcji Aportacji radzi sobie nadzwyczaj dobrze, ale umyślnie nie mówi nic rodzinie. Niespodziewanie, gdzieś w połowie szóstych zajęć, ogarnia go pragnienie, by odnieść porażkę. Nie chce być pupilkiem matki, nie chce być przykładnym spadkobiercą rodu Blacków. Chce się roztrzaskać, i spłonąć, i zacząć wszystko od nowa.

- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta cicho instruktor, odciągając go na bok. - Radziłeś sobie tak świetnie, że bez trudu mógłbyś zdać egzamin choćby zaraz. Czy coś cię rozproszyło?

Zastanawia się przez chwilę, a potem kłamie: - Tak, po prostu... Mam jutro sprawdzian, a nie uczyłem się i nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć.

Instruktor kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem i pozwala mu wyjść wcześniej, życząc powodzenia na egzaminie. Regulus uśmiecha się i dziękuje, po czym wraca do dormitorium, a ramię pulsuje mu bólem.

Chce zwymiotować, ale nie bardzo wie, dlaczego.

W wakacje po szóstym roku uczestniczy w pierwszym, prawdziwym zebraniu. Potem, gdy próbuje przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek z tego wieczora, pamięta jedynie dym unoszący się z kilku świec, nikle oświetlających pomieszczenie. Wtedy był w stanie zwrócić uwagę tylko na to, że jego oczy łzawią, i że ledwo słyszy, co się dzieje, i że nie wie, co tu robi.

Mógł tylko myśleć, _że to błąd, to wszystko to błąd._

Wychodzi, odczuwając niejasną dumę. Tym razem mu się udało; tym razem naprawdę wszystko spieprzył, prawda?

Nie ma ku temu żadnego konkretnego powodu, ale to najlepszy moment jego życia - ciemna noc, oczy uwolnione od zaduchu pomieszczenia, drobne punkciki gwiazd na nie, i nic, i nikt na całym świecie, kto mógłby go dotknąć. Nikt poza nim i jego chwalebną porażką. Wraca do domu.

Jest coś niezwykle wyzwalającego w myśli, że nie może już upaść niżej, niż upadł tej nocy. Nie może już zrobić nic gorszego. Może dlatego ludzie tak często poddają się emocjom - kiedy już pozwolisz nienawiści zawładnąć sobą bez reszty, nie ma szans na przebaczenie. Nic nie może cię uratować. Nie ma miejsca na odkupienie. Nie ma pragnienia, by być uratowanym lub by uratować.

Jest czarnym charakterem. Jest potworem. Jest cudownie, niesamowicie, całkowicie _wolny_.

W domu nie zastaje nikogo poza Stworkiem i nagle zaczyna czuć się niepewnie. Gdy zmierza w kierunku hallu (skrzacie głowy, te cholerne skrzacie głowy, a kiedy między nimi zawiśnie głowa Stworka?) euforia związana z niedawnym objawieniem powoli się ulatnia, a na jej miejsce wkrada się niejasne zmartwienie. Dlatego nie idzie tamtędy. Wpada do kuchni, starając się wywołać tyle hałasu, ile jest w stanie, wypełniając nim pustkę w jego świecie, w jego głowie i każe Stworkowi przygotować sobie coś do jedzenia.

- Na co panicz miałby ochotę?

- Cokolwiek - odpowiada szybko. - Przynieść mi też coś do picia. Mocnego.

- Jak sobie panicz życzy.

Kiedy jego szata podwija się, odsłaniając Znak, wzrok Stworka na krótką chwilę zatrzymuje się na jego ramieniu. Ruchem niemal konwulsyjnym/spazmatycznym, pełnym wstydu, Regulus naciąga materiał z powrotem. Stworek kłania się i oddala.

Tej nocy uświadamia sobie, że tak naprawdę nie jest czarnym charakterem. Jest postacią drugoplanową, pionkiem, który pojawi się na drodze bohatera i zostanie z niej strzepnięty jak pyłek. Jest zdrajcą albo nic nie znaczącym strażnikiem. Jest tym, który może, kiedyś, mógłby zmienić bieg historii, którego czytelnicy przechowują w zakamarkach pamięci jako tego, który _może być kimś ważnym_.

Z drugiej strony, może nie być.

Po raz kolejny przegrał w przegrywaniu. Ognista Whiskey tylko wzmaga jego przygnębienie. Dążąc do zniszczenia samego siebie, pije dalej.

Na siódmym roku niewiele się dzieje. Regulus zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy świat rzeczywiście na niego czeka, na rolę, którą ma odegrać, na punkt kulminacyjny. Zaczyna się zastanawiać, kiedy cokolwiek zacznie się dziać.

Robi to, czego od niego oczekują. Jakaś jego część tego nienawidzi, ta syriuszowa część, ta, o której dawno temu mówiła Delita, gdy porównywała obu braci. Nienawidzi tej posłusznej postawy, godnej przykładnego syna.

Ale jest dobrym chłopcem, jest dobrym dzieckiem, jest tym, który nie może przegrać, choćby się starał ze wszystkich sił.

Już wcześniej czuł nienawiść do samego siebie, ale tym razem, po raz pierwszy, daje się jej porwać, tej marcowej nocy, kiedy rozszalała burza uderza w okna dormitorium. Stoi nieruchomo i wpatruje się w błyskawice, mając dziwne wrażenie, że znajduje się nad przepaścią i tylko krok dzieli go od stracenia kontroli. Ale to nie jest prawda. Choćby dlatego, że nigdy nie miał nad niczym kontroli.

_To tylko iluzja_, myśli, to przeświadczenie, że możesz panować nad własnym życiem, wiara w to, że wiesz, co na ciebie czeka, zanim staniesz z tym twarzą w twarz. To tylko iluzja, ta burza, to dziwne wrażenie, ta chwila. Nigdy nie miał nad niczym kontroli.

Tej nocy śni inny koszmar. Jest w ciemnościach, ucieka. Przed czym - tego nie wie.

Trzy tygodnie po jego osiemnastych urodzinach, Znak płonie, a on posłusznie odpowiada na wezwanie. Czarny Pan mówi, że potrzebuje domowego skrzata. _Jutro, o ósmej, przyprowadź do mnie skrzata, który ci służy. Nie spóźnij się._

Regulus robi to, co mu polecono, z jedną, małą różnicą:

_Stworku, kiedy będzie po wszystkim, wróć do domu. _

_To błąd, to wszystko to błąd. _

Stworek wchodzi do pokoju, rozdygotany, i cichy, i przerażony, jakby stanął naprzeciwko okropnego potwora, jakby zajrzał do puszki Pandory i w jednej chwili ujrzał wszystkie zamknięte w niej potworności, a kiedy Regulus żąda wyjaśnień, mamrocze niezrozumiale, nie panując nad sobą, nie rozumiejąc tego, co się stało, nie wiedząc jeszcze, co zrobił, ani - co właśnie robi. Regulus wpatruje się w niego, uważnie słuchając.

Myśli o Alice Callahan, i Syriuszu, i Riennie Parkinson-niebawem-Nott. Myśli o Rabastanie, i Bellatriks, i Delicie. Wybucha szczerym śmiechem.

Tu nie ma czarnego charakteru. Nie ma bohatera. Jest tylko zbawienie i potępienie, sukces i porażka.

To nie on jest bohaterem tej historii. On jest tylko tym, którego imię przechowuje się w pamięci, gdyby jednak miał zrobić coś istotnego. Jest przynętą, czymś, co można wykorzystać, niemal-zapomnianą postacią, która powraca w punkcie kulminacyjnym, by odmienić bieg historii.

- Stworku, zabierz mnie do tego miejsca. Zabierz mnie tam, gdzie zabrał cię Czarny Pan.

_To błąd, to wszystko to błąd._

Oto rozwiązanie akcji:

Nikt nie znajdzie jego ciała.


End file.
